


After the Fight

by RandomFandomJasper



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, maddie wachoski, sonic movie, sonic wachowski - Freeform, tom wachowski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomJasper/pseuds/RandomFandomJasper
Summary: The final battle with Robonik was a little too intense for Madde's liking, but at least everyone made it out okay. Well, mostly.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	After the Fight

Maddie was exhausted. She hadn’t slept at all the night before, worrying over her wanted criminal of a husband. Then there was the hedgehog from space, the crazy doctor with the robots, and she had been pushed off a roof. Suffice to say, it’d been a crazy twenty-four hours.

But it occurred to her as they were walking away from the scene of the battle, that her poor husband was probably three times as tired as she was. He’d been running from the government for nearly two days now. There was no telling that whack-job of a scientist had hit him with. If the state of his truck was anything to go on, it wasn’t pretty.

She paused. There were footsteps behind them a few seconds ago.

Tom seemed to notice too. “Where did…” They spotted Sonic a little ways back, falling behind. “You okay, kid?”

“All good, Donut Lord!” Sonic straightened a bit and smiled. “You guys go ahead, I’m just gonna head home.”

“Home?” Maddie asked. “You have… where is home?” Sonic made a vague gesture towards the woods. “You live in the woods?”

Sonic laughed a bit. “You say that like you were expecting something differe-” His laughter collapsed into a coughing fit.

Tom started towards him. “Sonic?” Maddie wasn’t far behind, not missing the panic laced in her husband’s voice.

He waved Tom off. “Fine! I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Maddie shook her head. “You are  _ not _ fine.” Oh  _ geez _ , how could she forget the kid? Tom may be more exhausted than she was, but Sonic had been zipping around nonstop. He’d almost  _ died _ ten minutes before. Not to mention the massive amount of energy he just put out. “No way you’re going in the woods in your condition.”

She highly doubted he’d make it to wherever ‘home’ was before passing out from exhaustion. Not to mention the possible concussion. There were definitely going to be some cuts and bruises, most likely some burns as well. Once the adrenaline wore off, everything was going to start hurting like a bitch.

Sonic blinked. “Um. But my cave is… in the woods. So I kinda have to… go in the woods?”

“Nope.”

“Pretzel Lady, I think you’re misunderstanding the concept of ‘going home’.” Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. “You didn’t hit your head when I pushed off that building, did you?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “I think she wants you to come home with us, kid.”

Sonic tilted his head. “Uh… why?”

“Because I’m a doctor and I say so.”

“But-”

“Nuh-uh,” Maddie interrupted. “You’ve been knocked unconscious by two explosions. No way in hell you’re going anywhere by yourself.”

“Three explosions, actually.” Sonic noticed the look on their faces. “It wasn’t for very long! Robotnik knocked me off the side of the building and I blacked out for a just a split second. Not a big deal.”

Big deal. Very big deal. “I’ve just decided I don’t want you walking.” Sonic spluttered in protest. “Look, either I’m carrying you or Tom is, and you don’t get a say.”

“Hang on-”

Maddie ignored him. “You know what? Tom’s not in any condition to carry you.” She scooped Sonic up and started walking again.

Tom looped an arm over her shoulder. “I’m not in any condition, huh?”

“You have to listen to me too,” Maddie said sternly. “I may be a doctor for animals, but I’m also your wife.”

“And what’s your advice?” Tom asked. “As my wife, and  _ not _ a vet.”

“Sleep,” Maddie said, “Right after we get our little alien friend patched up.”

Sonic shifted in her arms. “Little alien friend is still here. And he still wants down.”

Maddie carefully tightened her grip around him, not wanting to agitate any injuries but also not wanting him to try and jump down. “Little alien friend is gonna have to deal.” Sonic huffed. “The house isn’t that far. You’ll survive.”

True to her word, the walk only lasted about fifteen minutes or so. Fifteen minutes filled with banter between Sonic and Tom, but Maddie didn’t miss the occasional wince. The injuries were starting to catch up with him, just like she thought they would.

Tom opened the door for her when they got to the house. “Should probably warn you that the kitchen is a little… messy?”

“A _little_ _messy_?” Maddie asked as she walked in. “I feel like you’re lying to me.”

“He’s totally lying,” Sonic said, “Kitchen’s kinda destroyed.”

Maddie peered into the kitchen and sighed. She was too tired to be angry. She’d ask about what happened in the morning. “We’ll deal with it later. Tom? Can you get my first aid kit? We’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

Sonic squinted against the light when Maddie flipped the lightswitch. “Oh  _ wow, _ that is bright.”

She set him on the counter next to the sink. “So. Anything in particular that hurts?”

He scrubbed at his eyes. “Uh, my eyes?”

Maddie laughed. “Aside from that.”

Lifting his head and blinking, Sonic said, “Not really.” He smiled in relief. “Okay, that’s better.”

“Eyes adjusted?” Maddie studied his pupils carefully. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with them. “How’s your head?”

“It’s fine.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Without her equipment, she couldn’t make an official assessment, but she could get the basics down. “We’re gonna check to make sure you don’t have a concussion, okay? Try touching your nose.”

Sonic looked confused, but he did it. “What does this do, exactly?”

“Tests your coordination,” Maddie answered. “We’re testing your memory next, just to make sure. Do you remember what Crazy Carl calls you?”

“Sure, Blue Devil.”

“And how did you first meet Tom?”

Sonic hesitated. “Like, when did I first see him or when we first talked?”

“When you first talked.”

“He shot me with a… something. Tranquilizer, I think.” He tapped a spot in his leg. “Sucked, but I woke up. I mean, I was in a cage, but I was awake.”

Maddie raised an eyebrow. “A cage?”

“Yeah. I got out though. I don’t think Donut Lord realized I could do that.”

She considered his size. “Sounds like you woke up pretty fast. That’s interesting.”

“Why?”

“Because it was a bear tranquilizer,” Maddie said.

Tom walked into the bathroom with the first-aid kit. “Is he telling you about the tranquilizer? You’re never gonna let that one go, are you?”

“You shot him,” Maddie said, “He doesn’t have to ‘let go’ of anything.” She took the first-aid kit and opened it up. “Given your size, the amount of sedatives should have put you down for several hours.” She decided to leave out the part where it possibly could have killed him. “I guess it just worked through your system really fast. Do you have a high metabolism?”

“A what now?”

“Do you feel hungry a lot?” Tom clarified.

Sonic gave them a one-arm shrug. “I guess so?” Maddie took his arm and started looking it over. Bruising was hard to check for, but there were a few scratches. Those would heal on their own in no time.

Then she reached for his other arm, and he recoiled. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Sonic said quickly.

Tom snorted. “Try again.”

Sonic gave him a brief glare. “Okay,  _ fine _ , it’s just… kinda hurts to move my arm. A little. It’s not that bad.”

“Hurts where?”

“I said it’s-”

“Sonic,” Maddie interrupted firmly.

He opened his mouth to protest, then stopped himself. “My shoulder,” he muttered.

Maddie turned Sonic so she could look at his shoulder. She hadn’t noticed it because it was dark outside, but in the bright light of the bathroom, she could see the gash. Not deep enough to need stitches, thankfully, but they’d have to keep an eye on it.

That wasn’t all. She also caught a glimpse of his back. Glancing in the mirror allowed her to see the rest. It wasn’t as bad as she thought it’d be, but there were definitely some burns.

She crossed her arms. “So when I asked if anything was  _ hurting… _ ” Sonic glanced away. “Anything else?”

Sonic shifted under Maddie’s disapproving stare. “Look, everything is faster for me than it is for you, okay? This is gonna heal up super duper quick and it’ll be fine.”

“That’s not the point,” Tom said. “You have to be  _ honest _ so that we can help.”

“So you can…” Sonic paused. “Right… help. Okay.” He met Maddie’s gaze. “My shoulder is… that’s probably a cut, right? I think my back is burned… and my leg hurts, but not  _ really _ bad, just a little.”

Tom patted Sonic on the shoulder that wasn’t injured. “Was that so hard?”

“Yeah. It  _ was _ that hard,” Sonic said. “Still kinda new to the help thing. I’m used to just letting things heal. They always do eventually.”

Maddie had several questions about that statement, but she decided to ignore them. “Tom, can you hand me a washrag? I’m gonna try and get some of this blood cleaned up.”

Sonic tried twisting his arm around to look at his shoulder. “How bad is it?”

“I’ve seen worse.” Maddie turned on some warm water and let it run over the rag. “But it’s still not gonna feel very good while I do this.” She wrung out the rag, but left the warm water running.

She knew from experience how hard it was to wash dried blood out of fur, but luckily the wound was pretty fresh, most likely from the last explosion that landed him in Green Hills, so it was pretty easy to rinse off.

“You okay, bud?” Tom asked.

Sonic set his jaw. “Yep.”

Neither of them believed him.

Maddie ran the rag under the water again. “Okay, I’m gonna try and clean up some of these burns now.” She gently pressed the rag against his back and he hissed in pain. “Are you okay?”

“M’fine,” Sonic muttered.

“It’s okay if you’re not,” Tom told him.

“I’m totally fine,” Sonic repeated insistently. “It doesn’t even hurt that ba- _ haaaaad.” _

Maddie pulled away. “That sounded a little not fine.”

Sonic’s hands curled into fists. “I’m  _ fine _ , Pretzel Lady. It’s all good.” His gaze darted to Tom. “Why aren’t you helping  _ him? _ I wasn’t the only one who got hurt. _ ” _

“Nice try,” Tom said. “The most I got is a few scratches and some bruises, and I can take care of those myself.”

Maddie set the rag to the side and turned off the water. “Alright, enough. Sonic, how fast do you think this will heal?”

There was a pause. “I mean… a week, maybe? Or two?”

She nodded slowly. “Okay. Okay, that’s not too bad. No concussion, no stitches, all the burns are first degree… think we’ll put some antibiotic on those, wrap them up just in case, and check on them tomorrow.”

“So… I can… come back tomorrow?” Sonic asked as Maddie pulled the antibiotic from her first-aid kit.

“Come back? No. You’re not  _ leaving.” _ Maddie gently spread the antibiotic over the cut on his shoulder and the worst of his burns. “I know you’re probably anxious to get back to… wherever you live, but I seriously don’t want you speeding around the woods at night. You’re too tired and too banged-up.”

“And,” Tom added, “You can’t change her mind. So you’re stuck here until further notice.”

Maddie couldn’t quite place the look on Sonic’s face. He looked like he wanted to protest, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. She had a sneaking suspicion he wasn’t  _ entirely _ opposed to staying the night.

She put the antibiotic away and started wrapping up the injuries. “Will you be okay crashing on the couch?”

Sonic showed the barest trace of a smile. “I uh… yeah. That sounds… kinda great, actually.”

Tom clapped his hands together. “Alright. I’m gonna go find a blanket or something for the little guy while you finish up.”

“I’m not that little!” Sonic protested while Tom walked away.

“You barely reach my waist kid!” Tom shouted from the hallway. “You’re tiny!”

Maddie smiled apologetically. “Sorry kid, but he’s right. You’re pretty small for a teenager.” He muttered grumpily as she helped him down. “I’m sure you’re normal-sized for an anthropomorphic hedgehog.”

Sonic made a noncommittal sound, like he wasn’t sure himself, and followed Maddie to the living room. “What? Didn’t you see people like you on your planet?”

“No,” Sonic yawned. “I lived with an owl. And I pretty much grew up on this planet, anyways.”

That raised about ten-thousand more questions that Maddie was sure Sonic wouldn’t have the energy to answer.

Tom was waiting for them with a blanket. “Okay! Bedtime, dude. You seriously need to rest.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sonic said as he pulled himself up onto the couch.

“And no sneaking out,” Tom warned. “Pretzel Lady said she wanted to check those in the morning.”

Sonic made no comment as he started to untangle the folded blanket.

“Kid, I’m serious. No running.”

“Okay, okay!” Sonic relented. “I won’t go anywhere.”

Tom looked satisfied with the answer. “Good. And now,” He turned to her, “I do believe my wife prescribed sleep?”

Maddie nodded. “I did indeed.” She gave Sonic one last glance. “Get some rest, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Sonic promised. “And um… thanks. For… you know. Everything.”

She figured there wasn’t a point in trying to convince him that he didn’t need to thank her. “You’re very welcome, Sonic.”

And then she went to bed with her husband, looking forward to sleeping after all the worrying and life-threatening danger. She was just happy that her husband was home and safe and  _ not _ on the run from the government. And that the poor kid sleeping on the couch was actually  _ sleeping on a couch _ , and not in the woods somewhere (or worse, trapped on some distant planet).

She briefly considered making breakfast in the morning, as a mini celebration of them not dying, until she remembered that their kitchen was in ruins.

Oh well. Maybe some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think Tom and Maddie didn't have that boy on house arrest for a week then you are incorrect, because they absolutely did and I cannot be convinced otherwise.


End file.
